


Эмпирический путь познания

by megmeg_aka_meg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megmeg_aka_meg/pseuds/megmeg_aka_meg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку: У Дерека очень крупные яйца, и Стайлз, случайно увидев Дерека голым, совершенно слетает с катушек. Его эти яйца возбуждают до визга, он болтает без умолку на эту тему с кем-нибудь из стаи, постоянно фантазирует, что он бы с ними вытворял (только без БДСМа, пожалуйста), и для чего такие яйца созданы. Дерек подслушивает, смущается, но и заводится от каждой стайлзовой фантазии. Осуществление задуманного Стайлзом, когда Дерек вконец потеряет терпение и предоставит свои причиндалы в полное его распоряжение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эмпирический путь познания

Стайлз громко на весь лофт проорал «Дерек! Дерек!» и постучал в дверь хозяйской спальни, прежде чем ввалиться внутрь. А потом резко притих, потому что одновременно с ним в комнату из ванной зашел Дерек. Голый. В смысле, совсем голый.  
Дерек замер, ожидая реакции неожиданного визитера. Не дождался и исчез в ванной, чтобы через мгновение выйти уже с полотенцем в руках. С полотенцем в руках перед собой.  
\- Ты чего-то хотел? - Дерек вопросительно поднял брови.  
Стайлз с облегчением задышал:  
\- Прости, чувак! - он замялся, не уверенный, как продолжить, но Дерек снова спас его:  
\- Да ладно, что случилось?  
Стайлз с трудом отвлекся от движений рук Дерека, завязывавшего полотенце вокруг бедер:  
\- Да, ничего особенного — мы пиццу притащили и китайскую хренотень, как ты любишь. Меня послали тебя поторопить, пока не остыло — микроволновка не работает.  
\- Вы ее сломали, - в голосе Дерека не было ни намека на упрек.  
\- Да ладно, мы просто хотели убедиться...  
\- Убедились? Почему бы вам в следующий раз просто не посмотреть «Разрушителей мифов»?  
\- Мы посмотрели и решили проверить.  
Дерек демонстративно закатил глаза:  
\- Меня больше удивляет, почему вся стая ведется на все твои глупости.  
\- Эмпирический путь познания — самый интересный, - Стайлз набрал побольше воздуха в легкие, чтобы развить эту тему, но был прерван деликатным покашливанием. Он осекся, соображая, что ему хотят сказать, не додумался ни до чего и красноречиво развел руки:  
\- М?  
\- Ты не дашь мне одеться?  
Стайлз понятливо кивнул и вышел.

*** 

По-хорошему, Стайлз должен был забыть о случившемся в спальне Дерека сразу. В конце концов, он не к принцессе ворвался. Ничего такого. У них в спортзале даже душевая без кабинок. Чего он там не видел. Ну, Дерека, допустим, и не видел. Но ничего особенного — Дерек и Дерек. Как все остальные. Ну, постарше немного. Поволосатей. С огромными волосатыми яйцами.  
Стайлз встряхнулся, как собака, в безуспешной попытке избавиться от навязчивой картины перед глазами. Дождался зеленого света на светофоре и рванул в сторону дома. Завтра рано вставать.

*** 

На следующее утро Стайлз выспавшимся все же не выглядел. Черт его дернул включить ноутбук, перед тем как улечься в кровать. Проверил почту, глянул френдленту в Фейсбуке... а дальше пальцы сами набрали название сайта, который верой и правдой уже пару лет служил безупречным справочником по некоторым деликатным вопросам. Которые не задашь отцу и друзьям. Оставалось правильно сформулировать запрос по тегам. Результат поиска по #большиеяйца заставил его вздрогнуть. Не, ну он уже был в курсе, что люди могут далеко зайти в реализации своих фантазий. Но теперь слова «физраствор» и «силикон» обрели сразу новый, доселе неведомый смысл. А главное - и самое разочаровывающее во всем — похоже, только его во всей сети интересовали обычные, не накачанные ничем, даже не бритые, желательно не бритые, но увесистые яйца.  
Разочарованный Стайлз улегся, выключил свет, и тут его резко озарило! Конечно! Он просто не обращал внимания. Но это очевидно. Раз уж так трудно было раздобыть информацию по интересующим вопросам, дело было явно в сущности оборотня. Людям это, видимо, не свойственно. Надо будет завтра спросить у Скотта. И вот с этой-то мысли и началась бессонница. Как спросить у Скотта, чтобы тот ничего не понял, но получить нужную информацию? За решением этого вопроса и пролетела ночь.

*** 

\- Скотт, а ты еще какие-нибудь изменения в организме почувствовал, когда тебя укусили?  
Ну да, Стайлз мог и бы и догадаться, что на подобный вопрос возможна только такая реакция лучшего друга — беззащитно-недоуменная улыбка. Обычно в ответ на нее шли пояснения, но не в этот же раз.  
\- Меняется что-нибудь в теле, чтобы это чувствовалось?  
\- Лицо, когда обращаюсь, - Стайлз нетерпеливо подпрыгнул, прикидывая, как навести друга на нужные части тела:  
\- А конечности?  
\- Когти вылезают...  
Стайлз раздосадованно откинулся на спинку кресла, и в этот момент в класс зашел учитель, предоставив ему целый урок на выдумывание правильных вопросов.

В голову ничего не пришло, а в лоб спрашивать такое он не был готов. Зато его чуть не запалили в душевой после тренировки — он проторчал там почти час, стараясь незаметно оценить размеры яиц у всей команды по лакроссу. И провести вроде как сравнительный анализ этой детали у оборотней и простых смертных. Похоже, что выборка была недостаточно репрезентативной для однозначных выводов.  
А еще похоже, что его все же запалили. Айзек поджидал его у шкафчика, не потрудившись даже завязать полотенце на талии.  
\- Не замечал в тебе раньше такой тяги к подсматриванию, - сказал он, вытирая голову. Сказал достаточно тихо, чтобы не услышали другие ученики. Зато оборотни тут же сползлись поближе. Скотт напрягся, готовый броситься на защиту Стайлза, но тот и сам уже нашел неплохую отговорку:  
\- Ну, мне стало интересно — у вас ведь, - он обвел рукой всех обращенных, - состав крови изменился. Во время трансформации меняется внешность. Не может быть, чтобы тело и в обычном состоянии оставалось прежним. Наверняка есть еще какие-то признаки...  
\- Ты врешь, - безапелляционно заявил Айзек, а Джексон разочарованно фыркнул. Черт, Стайлз и забыл, что любое вранье в этом кругу неизбежно всплывет. - Было бы интересно еще послушать твои версии, но нас ждет Дерек.  
\- Дерек? - Стайлз тут же вспомнил, что они договаривались встретиться в лофте после тренировки, чтобы что-то там обсудить. Почему-то сегодня эта идея не казалась ему такой важной, как вчера. Но не сбегать же.

*** 

-Стайлз! Ты еще с нами? - даже бархатная хрипотца Лидии не смогла вывести его сегодня из задумчивости. Зато щелчок изящных наманикюренных пальчиков по самому кончику носа — смог.  
\- Ай, - Стайлз резко зажмурился от боли, на глаза навернулись слезы. - Зачем так-то?!  
\- Затем, что придется тебе все еще раз повторять.  
\- Чего там повторять? Патрулируем и патрулируем. Все равно я в роли водителя. Волчьего нюха у меня нет. Куда надо, туда и поедем.  
\- Хорошо, тогда ты со Скоттом завтра по восточной границе города. Туда и обратно. Хватит, чтобы засечь чужаков, - Стайлз проследил за пальцем Эллисон, двигающимся по карте. - А в четверг ты с Дереком доедешь до выезда на хайвэй и покатаешься по северным кварталам.  
\- С Дереком?! У него же машина есть! Я-то зачем?  
\- Ты словно спал с открытыми глазами все это время — у него машину на день забирают на сервис. А хайвэй надо каждый день именно ему мониторить — скорей всего, чужаки сунутся с той стороны.  
\- Как будто его Джексон покатать не может, - недовольно пробурчал он, понимая, что отвертеться уже не получится. Не надо было так надолго выпадать из разговора.  
На самом деле, Стайлз все это время тщательно старался вести себя как обычно. То есть не думать о яйцах Дерека, которые были сейчас совсем рядом — руку протянуть под столом, на котором они разложили карту Бикон-Хиллз. Получалось не очень. Идея потрогать пальцами и убедиться, что вчера его не обманули глаза, казалась ужасно заманчивой. До боли в стиснутых зубах.  
Поэтому, когда все вскочили после составления тактических планов на ближайшие дни, он облегченно потянулся, не боясь, что конечности окажутся где-нибудь не там.  
Рано расслабился. Дерек дефилировал по кухне, невольно приковывая взгляд. От холодильника к микроволновке. Привычно хлопнул дверцей и нажал на кнопки, двинул по дверце кулаком, бурча что-то, когда техника не откликнулась. Пошел к плите, достал из духовки лишние решетки.  
Стайлз понимал, что неправ, но не мог оторваться, преследуя глазами Дерека. Верней, даже не Дерека, а то самое, неожиданно ставшее вожделенным место. Объект самого жгучего любопытства, какое довелось испытать Стайлзу за всю жизнь. Под плотными джинсами был заметен лишь небольшой бугор, лишь легкий намек на то, что там пряталось. Не отрывая жадного взгляда, Стайлз досадливо размышлял, что было бы здорово, если бы Дерек предпочитал дома спортивные штаны. Или мягкие пижамные. А еще лучше, встречал бы их после пробежки, распаленный, с прилившей к коже кровью. Зачем пробежка? Пусть бы ездил на велосипеде, подальше в заповедник, чтобы его чуткий волчий нюх отдыхал от запахов города. Однозначно, Дерек в велосипедках побеждал других, скромнее одетых Дереков.  
Из блаженного ступора на этот раз его вывели вопли Скотта:  
\- Стайлз, давай, пока мы его держим!  
\- Пощекочи его за яйца! - удерживая из последних сил вырывающегося Айзека, Джексон с трудом выдавил эти слова, заставившие Стайлза замереть. Как реагировать? Как справиться с дурацким смущением? Раньше он, не раздумывая, бросился бы в общую свалку, может, и не целясь в рекомендованную мишень. Пощекотал бы ребра или щелкнул по заднице. Но спустя сутки мучительных мыслей о причиндалах Дерека призыв Джексона заставил не на шутку задуматься, как это сделать, стоит ли.  
Черт бы побрал наступившее затишье в Бикон-Хиллз. Так просто все было, когда существовал четко обозначенный враг. Все силы стаи уходили на его нейтрализацию. Никому в голову не приходило беситься и ребячиться. Зато сейчас, когда вот уже несколько недель в городе ничего не происходило кроме ожидания каких-то чужаков, все словно сбросили лет по десять и дурачились от души, избавляясь от тяжелого напряжения зимы и охоты на каниму. Да и чужаки казались иногда выдумкой Дерека, чтобы держать расшалившихся волчат в узде.  
Айзек сумел, наконец, вырваться из рук преследователей, а потом неожиданно ядовито и проницательно заявил:  
\- Не мешайте Стайлзу. У него кризис самоопределения, - Стайлз резко выдохнул, словно ему под дых пришелся меткий удар. Открыл рот, еще не придумав, что скажет, но в разговор вступил Джексон:  
\- Да, скажи-ка, что ты там сегодня высматривал в душевой?  
Все, особенно девушки, до сих пор бывшие не в курсе случившегося в раздевалке, с интересом повернулись к Стайлзу. И пока он придумывал хоть какую-то отмазку, ударом в незащищенную спину его добил Бойд, чего Стайлз, забывший о его присутствии, уж точно не ожидал:  
\- Да ладно, что он мог там высматривать, если там не было того, кто его интересует по-настоящему.  
Все привычно повернулись к Лидии, но Бойд, усмехнувшись, покачал головой. Эрика тоже была отвергнута со словами «да ладно». И вариант с Эллисон сразу отбросили. А дальше можно было по лицам прочитать, как решается задачка: стая минус все парни из команды по лакроссу, минус Лидия, Эрика и Эллисон. И каждый, решивший ее, поворачивался к Дереку. Потом к Бойду, чтобы убедиться, что понял правильно, затем к Стайлзу — вдвойне удивленно. В тот момент, когда на него смотрели все, кроме так и не отгадавшего загадку Скотта, загнанный в угол Стайлз сделал еще одно неприятное открытие. Позавчерашний он налепил бы тысячи слов в замысловатой последовательности, но выкрутился так, что никто ничего бы не понял. А сегодняшний Стайлз решительно отупел, не смог превратить все в шутку и просто ушел, хлопнув дверью, со словами:  
\- Пошли вы все...

*** 

В школе ему удалось категорически игнорировать намеки на вчерашнее. Патрулирование со Скоттом тоже прошло отлично. В четверг в школе всем уже не было дела до случившегося двумя днями ранее, тем более, что история не получила развития. Да и обиженный Стайлз никого не вдохновлял.  
А вот патрулирование с Дереком было невыносимым. Нет, в отличие от тупых волчат, альфа-самец стаи не стал его дразнить. Или шутить по этому поводу. Все было гораздо хуже — он старательно делал вид, что разговора на его кухне не было. И Стайлз еще готов был бы поверить, что Дерек не обратил никакого внимания на подростковые заморочки и глупости. Но вечно хмурый, неразговорчивый Дерек вдруг попытался вести себя как вежливый взрослый: говорил о погоде, обсуждал маршрут. Даже задал никогда не интересовавший его вопрос про школу — что-то там про домашние задания.  
Надо, правда, отдать должное обстоятельствам. Нехарактерное, на грани желания отвезти Дерека Дитону на осмотр, поведение пассажира настолько выбило Стайлза из колеи, что он напрочь забыл почти на все время патрулирования про яйца Дерека. На этом они и расстались — Хейл, убежденный теперь, что зря обратил внимание на трепотню подростков, и Стайлз, с облегчением пожавший руку Дерека на прощание, уверенный, что его одержимость яйцами последнего сошла на нет.

*** 

Вернулась еще до того как Стайлз оказался в своей комнате. Наоборот, интерес к этой детали Дерека, приглушенный на время патрулирования словно обезболивающим уколом, вдруг выскочил из ниоткуда, заставив вспоминать, как выглядел пресловутый бугор на джинсах сегодня. Не стал ли более выразительным. Есть ли определенные позы, в которых или после которых Дерек незаметно поправляет содержимое штанов. Внезапно пришедшее понимание, что деликатное потягивание после выхода из машины — это как раз оно. Но только после камаро. В джипе сидишь как на табуретке — нечего поправлять.  
И Стайлз начал учиться жить со своей одержимостью. В школе, в лофте Дерека, на патрулировании он тщательно старался не выдавать себя, отпуская свою больную фантазию лишь дома, запершись в комнате. В компании смазки и подсмотренных мелочей, исправно подкармливавших нелепое увлечение.  
Ежатся они после оргазма или остаются мягкими и расслабленными? Насколько они чувствительные? Будут ли поджиматься, если подуть на них? А если лизнуть? Трогает ли их Дерек когда дрочит? На этой мысли Стайлз немножко притормозил свои фантазии. Казалось невероятным, что Дерек — воплощенная сексуальность и самоуверенность — нуждается в снятии напряжения таким примитивным способом. Хотя и ни с кем не был замечен... Постойте-ка, Стайлз действительно только что подумал, что Дерек сексуальный? До сих пор казалось, что на него просто произвели впечатление, пусть и такое неизгладимое, потрясающие, необычно крупные, такие... такие гармоничные... тестикулы Дерека.  
Появившаяся только сегодня мысль о возможной привлекательности их хозяина несколько напрягала. Но Стайлз легко преодолел эту заминку, представив, как он чувствует тяжесть и волоски на своих ладонях. Позволил бы Дерек оттянуть их немного? Прижаться к ним губами, потрогать языком. Сначала осторожно, кончиком пройтись по контурам, а потом распробовать всей поверхностью...  
Вот черт... Опять недоглядел... Придется прямо сейчас менять простыню, а потом стирать вместе с трусами втихаря от отца. А ведь припас салфетки под рукой...

*** 

Шли дни. Патрулирование продолжалось. Чужаки так и не появились. Стая все больше походила на компанию близких друзей. Шутки, совместные вечера. Непринужденное общение. Стайлз с какой-то тоской вспоминал заморочки и проблемы, которые приходилось решать раньше. Не было времени и сил подумать о чем-то кроме выживания.  
Сейчас же слишком много энергии оставалось на дурацкие изматывающие фантазии. Да еще и приходилось постоянно общаться с их объектом.  
А Дерек, похоже, благополучно не замечал ни взглядов, которыми можно было бы растопить лед, ни скабрезных намеков в исполнении Джексона и Айзека. Во всяком случае, так казалось Стайлзу.  
Казалось, но недолго. В субботу, спустя полторы недели как его мир стал немного другим, он обходил стеллажи в супермаркете, деловито складывал в тележку товары по списку. Планов было громадье — перестирать ворох одежды и пару простыней за эту неделю, приготовить что-нибудь, опровергающее «либо вкусно — либо полезно». А вечер... Стайлз надеялся, что отсутствие Дерека в его жизни в течение хотя бы одного дня, позволит ему отвлечься, наконец, от некоторых частей тела и просто почитать, ну или там поиграть в какую-нибудь сетевую стрелялку.  
Но по пути к магазину была замечена черная блестящая камаро. Пронеслась прямо перед бампером джипа, пока Стайлз стоял на перекрестке. Не то чтобы вид самой крутой тачки Бикон-Хиллз, порш Джексона не в счет — слишком банально, заставлял Стайлза поправлять штаны. Но мысли в ненужную сторону направил.  
А вот добил его овощной отдел. Верней, лотки с киви и кокосовыми орехами, стоящие рядом. Он как раз удобно подкатил тележку, чтобы начать складывать в нее зелень, кабачки и баклажаны — да, планировалась попытка одолеть рататуй - когда краем глаза он увидел яйца Дерека. Стайлз крепко, до боли зажмурил глаза, а потом рискнул посмотреть в ту сторону. Тут-то он разглядел и киви и кокосы. И, разумеется, подошел поближе приглядеться — хотелось выяснить, какой именно плод вызвал такую реакцию. А потом решить, стоит ли избегать, или купить себе на вечер.  
Пальцы сами потянулись потрогать. Стайлз закрыл глаза, пытаясь воспроизвести перед мысленным взором картину полуторанедельной давности. Киви или кокос? Память подсказывала, что оригинал недостижим, но так хотелось поверить, что замену удастся найти. Потрогал кончиком пальца, погладил ладонью, ощупав шершавую поверхность. Не удержался и взял в каждую руку по плоду, снова закрыл глаза. Не хватало чего-то, чтобы сделать все-таки правильный выбор. И Стайлз почти прижал руки к лицу, принюхиваясь. Воняло картоном и пластиком, но так легко было представить, как чудесно могли бы пахнуть яйца у Дерека.  
\- Стайлз, с тобой все в порядке? - приглушенный голос Дерека прозвучал у самого уха. Стайлз даже смог бы почувствовать кожей ветерок от дыхания, если бы не сосредоточился на том, чтобы подхватить своевольно выскочившие из ладоней фрукты. Пара нелепых движений с максимально возможной амплитудой, и вот уже под соседний стеллаж укатился кокосовый орех, а киви жестоко раздавлен прямо на груди приемом «поймать, прижав к себе». Зато исчезла проблема со стояком. Совершенно.  
\- Я могу тебе помочь? - от заботы в исполнении Дерека, да еще в этой ситуации сводило челюсти. Поэтому удалось только помотать головой в ответ. Ну и, конечно, именно сейчас Дерек решил не ограничиваться этим, а полез дальше.  
\- Стайлз, я уже пару дней хочу поговорить с тобой, - и в ответ на изумление на лице собеседника дополнил: - Ты ведешь себя как-то странно.  
\- Я?! - Стайлз ткнул указательным пальцем себе в грудь, вляпался в останки киви, брезгливо потряс кистью в воздухе. - С чего бы вдруг?  
\- Мне кажется, что парни тогда не ошиблись...  
Дерек сделал паузу, подбирая слова, а Стайлз судорожно перебирал варианты отхода. Не успел.  
\- Мне кажется, что ты действительно как-то по-новому ко мне относишься..., - Дерек мялся, а Стайлз уже почувствовал приближение панической атаки. - Все это выглядит так, словно ты влюбился в меня...  
Предположение настолько оглушило Стайлза своей нелепостью, что он не успел поймать вырвавшееся:  
\- Да не в тебя, а в твои яйца! - закрыл рот, но было поздно. Дерек забавно и растерянно похлопал глазами, всмотрелся в сложенные горкой кокосы, а потом и в киви, с некоторым ужасом посмотрел на свою ширинку, а потом — вопросительно — на Стайлза:  
\- Мои яйца?!  
Осознание, что всё — терять больше нечего, вернуло Стайлзу утраченное было красноречие:  
\- Ну да, яйца, шары, орехи, бубенчики, тестикулы, - нервно улыбнулся шарахнувшейся от него пожилой дамы, снизил все же громкость и продолжил: - Не знаю, как ты сам их предпочитаешь называть.  
\- И?  
\- Что «и»?  
\- И зачем они тебе, мои яйца? - голос Дерека можно было бы охарактеризовать как робкий.  
А Стайлз прикрыл глаза, вспоминая все, что думал-фантазировал эти дни, в штанах шевельнулось, и он, все еще в эйфории от внезапно наступившей вседозволенности выпалил:  
\- Потрогать, погладить, подержать, оттянуть, понюхать, облизать..., - и он вызывающе уставился на Дерека. - Могу продолжить.  
Дерек как-то подозрительно быстро вышел из ступора, махнул рукой на тележку и каким-то нарочито будничным тоном осведомился:  
\- Ты все купил? - Стайлз немного потерялся в связи с резкой сменой темы:  
\- Эээ? В смысле?  
\- В прямом — ты все купил, что хотел? - Дерек был само терпение, даже глаз не закатывал.  
Стайлз с минуту пялился в список невидящим взором и даже с каким-то облегчением проводил выхваченный из рук листок глазами. Которые стремились куда-то на лоб, наблюдая, как Дерек складывает баклажаны и кабачки в тележку, контрольным выстрелом послужил вопрос:  
\- У тебя большая форма для запекания? Хватит по паре фунтов? А то тут количество не указано...

На парковке Дерек продолжил этот странный не то монолог не то диалог:  
\- У тебя отец дома сейчас?  
\- …  
\- Продукты надо завезти, но если шериф на дежурстве, то мы можем перейти к делу сразу. Или я подожду тебя в лофте, если ты можешь сегодня вырваться.  
Наконец-то Стайлзу удалось выдавить из себя хоть что-то:  
\- Зачем? - хрипло и тихо, правда, но Дерек услышал:  
\- Я-то думал проблема какая серьезная. А если тебе только мои яйца нужны — не вопрос. Кто я, чтобы стоять на пути твоих душевных порывов или даже чувств? - по тону и выражению лица Дерека было совершенно невозможно угадать, серьезен он, или прикалывается. - В итоге, к тебе или ко мне?  
\- Отец... Только вечером...  
\- Отлично, - перебил его Дерек, - я поеду с тобой, чтобы не светить машину у вашего дома.

*** 

Поездка домой выдалась нервная. Голова Стайлза обрабатывала всего одну мысль — прикол это все, или нет — но так как для решения не хватало данных, то мозги были готовы уже закипеть. Вот так просто поверить в то, что все его не совсем здоровые фантазии последних дней могут вдруг воплотиться, Стайлз не мог. Искал подвох — и не находил. Продукты раскладывал на кухне в образцовом порядке. Ждал, что Дерек наконец-то нахмурится привычно, шлепнет по затылку со словами: «Как можно быть таким придурком?», и жизнь вернется в привычную колею. Но нет — неожиданный гость приветливо молчал и даже помогал держать пакеты, чтобы Стайлзу было удобней вынимать из них еду.  
Подъем по лестнице с Дереком не то чтобы уткнувшимся ему в задницу, но все же, познакомил Стайлза с глубоким пониманием слов «незащищенный тыл».  
И даже в своей комнате он не смог почувствовать себя хозяином положения, потому что гость тут же подошел к кровати, сел ближе к изголовью и расслабленно откинулся к стене, мягко улыбнулся и уточнил:  
\- Так удобно?  
Стайлза наконец-то прорвало:  
\- Очень смешно, чувак! Все, я проникся собственным идиотизмом и дошел до самого дна позора, хватит.  
\- Чего хватит, Стайлз? - Дерек вопросительно приподнял брови, и это даже не выглядело издевательски.  
\- Кончай прикалываться, мог бы и понять, сам подростком ведь был.  
\- Я и понимаю. Что вот уже две недели ты постоянно отвлекаешься, нестандартно реагируешь. Все взаимодействия в стае херятся. И если для возвращения статус кво мне надо сделать это, - прозвучало как ЭТО — многозначительно и весомо, - Я готов. В конце концов, ты сам утверждал, что эмпирический путь познания самый верный. Вперед! - и он многозначительно кивнул в сторону своей ширинки.  
А Стайлза вела уже не большая светлая... ну, правильней было бы сказать: не извращенный подогретый подростковыми гормонами интерес к чьим-то тестикулам, а сухая искрящая злость. Он уверенно преодолел несколько шагов расстояния между ними, сел на матрас рядом с бедром Дерека и начал, ломая ногти, сражаться с болтами на его джинсах. И даже увлекся этим в достаточной степени, чтобы неожиданно для обоих выпалить:  
\- Чувствую себя героиней Селенджера, как она тоже с болтами на «левайсах» билась.  
Правда, тут же осекся и покраснел, но бой в итоге выиграл. Пути назад не было. Он поднял взгляд на Дерека, ожидая, что вот сейчас, именно в этот момент тот прекратит все какой-нибудь обидной фразой. Но Дерек молчал, хотя насмешка в его глазах была, Стайлз был уверен в этом. Новая волна злого отчаяния заставила взяться за пояс джинсов покрепче и сдернуть их вниз, по пути прихватив белье.  
Любопытство, сгубившее многих, заставило потерять его зрительный контакт и совсем чуть-чуть, на секундочку глянуть на обнажившиеся части тела Дерека.  
Стайлз завис.  
Вблизи они производили еще большее впечатление. Настолько сильное, что Стайлз, не особо задумываясь, первым делом убрал член, мешавший обзору, в сторону. Дерек дернулся, как и отодвинутая помеха. А Стайлз, не обратив на это внимание, не удержался и проверил то, что так мучило его все это время — наклонился и настойчиво подул, пока кожа на мошонке не начала ежиться как живая. Да! Он так и думал, что они не только потрясают своим внешним видом, но и откликаются на уделенное им внимание. Они реагировали на него! И Стайлз, не в силах противостоять фантазиям, начал терять контроль. Голова наклонилась ниже, так, что кончиком носа он почти чувствовал прикосновения жестких вьющихся волосков. А потом втянул полные легкие. И снова его ожидания оправдались — запах, едва уловимый, но удивительно богатый чем-то будоражащим заполнил его всего. В штанах стало болезненно тесно. Мысль о собственном члене отвлекла на секунду внимание Стайлза от яиц Дерека. Член у того тоже стоял. И как! Плотно прижимался к животу, блестел смазкой на самом кончике. И был вообще так ничего себе, но взгляд упрямо возвращался к яйцам, и Стайлз, наконец, не выдержал и потерся о них щекой, как кошак.  
Странный звук заставил его вынырнуть из транса и с опаской посмотреть в глаза виновнику торжества. Увиденное озадачило. За несколько месяцев постоянного общения, совместного решения запредельно сложных проблем Стайлз изучил, казалось, все возможные выражения лица Дерека. А если вспомнить, что тому в целом была свойственна немногословность в отличие от Стайлза, то ничего не оставалось кроме как научиться интерпретировать мимику Дерека в качестве ответных реплик.  
И не успел он разгадать это новое, совершенно не похожее на обычные гримасы, выражение, как внизу послышался хлопок двери. Голос шерифа разнесся по дому:  
\- Стайлз! Стайлз! Ты дома?  
А следом послышались торопливые шаги все ближе и ближе. Взгляды Дерека и Стайлза синхронно выразили соответствующий ситуации ужас. А в следующую секунду они оба уже стояли в шкафу, не дыша, в щелочку наблюдая за шерифом и его помощником.  
\- Не знаю, Джордан, куда он подевался. Без него я с этим не справлюсь — по-моему, там все под паролями...  
\- И что делать?  
\- Можно попытаться попросить Дэнни — не знаю, готов ли он будет откровенничать с двумя копами...  
\- Поехали, попробуем, шериф. У нас мало времени.  
Они вышли из комнаты, а Стайлз еле сдержался от недовольного вскрика. В кои веки отец хотел посвятить его в какую-то полицейскую тайну, впервые шериф готов был позвать его на помощь — то, о чем так мечтал Стайлз половину своей жизни — а он в это время почему-то прячется в собственном шкафу в компании хмурого типа, пусть и обладателя крутых яиц. Крутых в смысле классных...  
Тут Стайлз понял, что этот самый тип обладает не только потрясающими яйцами, но и очень крупным и предельно возбужденным членом, упиравшимся ему как раз в задницу. И член этот, к слову, все еще не был прикрыт одеждой. Правда, такой стояк, похоже, в джинсы и не засунешь. А еще к отличительным чертам того, кто прятался в его шкафу за его спиной от шерифа, можно было отнести длинный мокрый язык, вылизывающий как раз в этот момент его, Стайлза, ключицы.  
Все это достаточно медленно доходило до сознания — настолько Стайлз был огорчен упущенной возможностью помочь отцу в работе по-настоящему. К счастью, шериф и его помощник успели выйти из дома к тому моменту, когда Стайлз выпрыгнул из шкафа, брезгливо вытирая шею.  
Взгляд Дерека наполнился снова чем-то новым. Еще одной эмоцией, которую Стайлз видел там впервые. Неторопливо застегнув штаны, Дерек отстраненно проговорил:  
\- Увлекся, не обращай внимания. Только яйца, остальное не важно, я помню. Совсем забыл, у меня ведь дела... пока, - и, не дожидаясь ответа, молниеносно выпрыгнул в окно.

*** 

Прошло несколько дней. Вздумай Стайлз воспользоваться способом из книг и фильмов и поделить тетрадный листок на две части — плюсы и минусы, на левой стороне, в плюсах было бы указано одно немаловажное обстоятельство. «Никаких дурацких мыслей и фантазий о яйцах Дерека». А вот другая сторона листка была бы исписана мелким почерком: Дерек патрулировал теперь в одиночку, редко когда брал с собой кого-то из парней. Еще реже стал собирать всех у себя в лофте. И, что больше всего напрягало Стайлза, та эмоция перед тем как выпрыгнуть в окно. Стайлз не был уверен, но чем больше времени на раздумья у него было, тем больше ему казалось, что прятал тогда под маской отстраненности Дерек ничто иное как простую обиду. Обиду мужчины, которого отвергли.  
Вообще-то, до этого периода одержимости яйцами Дерека, Стайлз всегда думал, что он гетеросексуален. Примерял на себя иные возможности в своих фантазиях, но выходило как-то не совсем от души. Да и сейчас, с Дереком, нельзя забывать, что он даже членом его не заинтересовался. А ведь должен был, правда? Хотя если брать в расчет запахи... В конце концов, Дерек тоже ни разу ни намека не делал, что он мог бы... Опять же Кейт, намеки на какую-то грустную школьную любовь... Там, вроде, тоже девушка была. Да и все видели, как он умеет заставить теток плавиться при виде него. Да и сам точно получал от этого удовольствие.  
В общем, вопросов было удручающе больше, чем ответов. И Стайлз с каждым днем все чаще вспоминал о том, как они проводили время вместе со стаей. Как Дерек всегда незаметно прикрывал его, все же человеческое тело нуждалось в большей опеке, чем регенерирующие волчата. Почему-то стало казаться, что защищал тогда Дерек не просто подростка-человека, мешающегося под ногами. Что был заинтересован лично в нем, Стайлзе. И мысль эта грела все больше день ото дня. Собственное поведение в момент прыжка из шкафа, особенно брезгливое стирание следов слюны казалось уже не просто бестактным, а оскорбительным по отношении к человеку, ну или там оборотню, который преисполнен к тебе каких-то чувств. Иначе как объяснить, если не чувствами, согласие Дерека на этот странный по большому счету эксперимент. 

*** 

Стайлз еще раз нажал на звонок у огромной двери. Была маленькая надежда, что никого нет дома. И тогда все — ни о чем думать не надо, будем считать, судьба сделала свой выбор.  
С характерным скрежетом дверь скользнула по направляющим вбок, и хозяин лофта оказался лицом к лицу с гостем.  
После небольшой, но достаточно выразительной паузы, Стайлз все же рискнул:  
\- Привет?  
\- Привет.  
\- Ты занят?  
\- А что? - в общем, Дерек никогда не был рубахой-парнем, но тут Стайлз немного растерялся, и все же продолжил:  
\- Я хотел... поговорить.  
\- О чем же? - Дерек, казалось, искренне удивился, что им есть о чем разговаривать.  
И снова выручила злость, иначе, без нее, да еще если бы прием был поприветливей, Стайлз, возможно, свел бы все к разговору о патрулировании или о плохих оценках Айзека.  
А так снова повелся на ощущение, что хуже уже быть не может:  
\- О том, что произошло в субботу.  
\- В которую? - Дерек делал вид, что не понимает, о чем говорит Стайлз.  
\- В позапрошлую, - и, не дожидаясь очередного унизительного наводящего вопроса, выпалил. - О том, что между нами произошло...  
\- И что же произошло? - Дерек достаточно натурально изображал недоуменную заинтересованность.  
\- Я просто... я хотел сказать... - Стайлз все же смешался, неуверенный, как объяснить его главную мысль, но увидел насмешку в глазах собеседника и выдал, пока не отказал голос: - Не только яйца.  
И замер, ожидая реакции Дерека. А тот достаточно убедительно изображал непонимание. Тотальное:  
\- В смысле? Ты про еду?  
\- Нет, Дерек, я про твои яйца! Ты вроде как расстроился, что я ничего другого не заметил... - очевидное продолжение фразы вдруг показалось таким унизительным, что Стайлз все же замолк.  
\- А! Ты об этом? - Дерек вроде как облегченно покачал головой. - А я-то сначала и не сообразил. Забудь, поприкалывались и хватит.  
Стайлз растерянно хлопал ресницами, не мог же он настолько ошибиться.  
\- Поприкалывались?  
\- А что? Ты надеялся на серьезные отношения с моими яйцами?  
Стайлз даже не сразу придумал, что сказать, все втягивал и втягивал воздух в легкие. А потом все же нашелся, и тут же пожалел, настолько убого это прозвучало вслух:  
\- Я же сказал, что не только яйца!  
Дерек демонстративно прикрыл лицо рукой, покачал головой:  
\- Когда, наконец, ты в достаточной мере повзрослеешь, чтобы начать понимать юмор.  
Стайлз даже руку блоком выставил, настолько эти слова были похожи на удар. И перешел в наступление:  
\- То есть то, что ты меня лапал тогда — это тоже юмор такой, да? Слюни пускал и стояк свой не знал, куда пристроить? Какой же ты мудак, Дерек! Я думал, ты нормальный, а ты мудак из мудаков, не знал, что такие по земле ходят.  
Стайлз выскочил из лофта, стукнул по кнопке лифта, а потом бросился бежать вниз по лестнице, не стоять же там спиной к Дереку, пока эта развалина подъедет на нужный этаж.  
Злость свою он так яростно вымещал на ступенях подошвами, что не услышал ни робкого оклика сверху: «Стайлз?», ни театрального шепота дяди Питера: «Лапал, Дерек?».

*** 

Стайлз подъехал к дому, достал с заднего сиденья коробку с еще горячей пиццей из любимого ресторанчика. Сегодня можно было не скрываться: отец уехал на традиционную ежегодную конференцию шерифов. Считалось, что это поможет им почувствовать сплоченность, понять, что они не одни в своих городишках противостоят преступности, что они - опора существования одноэтажной Америки. Неформально мероприятие воспринималось как корпоратив. Стайлз предполагал, на самом деле управление таким образом убеждается, что шерифы не одичали в своей глухомани. Он старался не думать о том, как отец пустится во все тяжкие — стейки, бекон на завтрак, гамбургеры с картошкой фри - даже представить страшно. Зато три дня никаких ограничений. Можно сутки напролет сидеть у компьютера, не бояться, что тебя застукают за порно, есть, что придет в голову, чередуя чипсы и мороженое. Проверочный ежевечерний звонок от шерифа и бдительные соседи не позволят устроить шумную вечеринку, конечно. Но Стайлз как-то и не планировал. Да, если совсем честно, то и остальные пункты возможной программы не казались теперь такими уж привлекательными. В одиночку просидеть дома три дня не хотелось. А позвать было некого. Со стаей творилось что-то странное: они сползались, чтобы тут же начать ругаться. Врозь не могли, а вместе становилось только хуже. Стайлз теперь старался не соваться к ним, потому что на него реагировали совсем странно: затирали между собой, словно каждому хотелось не просто пообщаться, а почувствовать его рядом, но на любое слово огрызались и злились еще больше.  
Короче, ближайшие три дня должны были стать самыми отстойными за последний месяц.  
Стайлз зашел в дом, как всегда запутался в конечностях, одновременно сдирая кеды, балансируя пиццей и пытаясь пристроить ключи на место. И тут он заметил кое-кого у лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. Пицца полетела на пол, ключи зазвенели следом, а кеды поддались ровно настолько, чтобы сбить его с ног.  
\- Это проникновение в частный дом, причем в дом шерифа! У тебя будут проблемы! Отец скоро вернется!  
Питер улыбнулся и покачал головой:  
\- Но три-то дня до его возвращения у нас есть.  
Стайлзу стало по-настоящему страшно. Чего ждать от свихнувшегося оборотня, выползшего из могилы, он не знал. И опыт общения с дядей Питером ничего хорошего не предвещал также.  
\- Что тебе надо?  
Питер поднял раскрытые ладони перед собой, словно пытался показать чистоту намерений:  
\- Ну, если совсем честно, то мира и покоя, - замолчал, ожидая реакции Стайлза.  
Не дождался и продолжил:  
\- А так как я оборотень, причем оборотень с очень сложной и трагичной судьбой... - тут Стайлз все же не выдержал и фыркнул, а Питер покивал, словно настаивая на важности этих слов. - То самое главное для меня — это благополучие моего альфы, который, как ты знаешь, по совместительству еще и мой племянник и единственный оставшийся в живых родственник. И если бы моему альфе мешали бы какие-нибудь обстоятельства — поверь — мы, я имею в виду не только себя, но и всю стаю, мы бы костьми легли, чтобы сделать нашего вожака счастливым. Потому что когда плохо ему, плохо и нам. Но тут есть одна загвоздка, - пауза так и не была нарушена наводящим вопросом Стайлза к неудовольствию Питера. - Он сам стоит у себя на пути, не верит в тот... - Питер помялся, подбирая слово, - метод, который ему действительно может помочь. И все же я решил вмешаться, хотя и не уверен, что все получится.  
\- А я тут причем?  
\- Тебе я отвел очень важную роль в моем плане, - не увиливая признался Питер. - Вопрос только, решишься ли ты ее сыграть? - и он многозначительно улыбнулся.  
\- Как-то не хочется помогать вашему мудацкому альфе.  
\- Извини. Я слышал ваш последний разговор. И полностью согласен с твоей оценкой его поведения.  
Стайлз напрягся: уж больно гладко стелил коварный дядюшка.  
\- В чем подвох-то?  
\- Никакого подвоха, - очередная тягучая пауза. - А вот декорации для твоего выхода уже подготовлены, - и добавил как-будто совсем между прочим: - Наверху, - небрежно ткнул пальцем в потолок. - В твоей комнате.  
Вот теперь Стайлз был в панике, смотрел в белый потолок, словно рассчитывал там что-то разглядеть, по спине поползла капля пота.  
А Питер уже от входа добил:  
\- Не забывай, Золушка, у тебя только три дня! Насчет тыквы не уверен, но...  
Хлопнула дверь, Стайлз дернулся, не зная, что делать. Первая мысль — метнуться за пистолетом в сейфе отца. С другой стороны, вряд ли Питер его предупреждал о поджидающей засаде. Что там могло его ждать? Зачем предупредил?  
Разумеется, минуты не прошло, а Стайлз уже стоял перед своей комнатой, не решаясь войти. Ему показалось, что он что-то услышал. Да, еще раз, определенно стон, он рывком распахнул дверь.

*** 

На его кровати лежал на спине Дерек. Удерживали его там за руки и за ноги веревки, по-видимому, с какой-то противооборотневой примочкой — запястья покраснели, как от крапивы. Дополняли картину кляп и безвкусный розовый бантик на причинном месте.  
Стайлз замер, как ни странно, не от ошеломления увиденным, а в попытке связать многозначительные намеки Питера и Дерека с бантиком в его кровати. Для понимания чего-то не хватало. И в чем заключается роль?  
Дерек не дергался, мрачно смотрел на Стайлза, а тот не мог в себе разобраться - по идее, стоило отвязать: даже если сейчас Дерек совершенно беспомощный, когда-нибудь его все равно придется отпустить. Но задумка Питера, скорей всего заключалась не в этом. Вынуть кляп и спросить у самого Дерека? Судя по выражению лица, толкового ответа он не дождется.  
Стайлз подошел и сел рядом с бедром стреноженного гостя:  
\- И что мне с тобой делать?  
Дерек задергался, глазами показывая на веревки, прорычал что-то.  
\- Знаешь, Хейл, я не знаю, что задумал твой зомби-дядя, но мне уже нравится, что пока эта штука у тебя во рту, я не услышу ничего про «мои зубы, твоя шея». Слушай, - подскочил вдруг он. - А почему бантик именно тут? Это какой-то знак?  
Рычание из-под красного шарика стало настойчивей.  
\- Я ведь уже пропустил тот момент, когда мог отвязать тебя, и на этом бы все кончилось, правда? Теперь ты захочешь меня повоспитывать на тему, что в первую очередь делать с оборотнем, привязанным к твоей кровати. Блин, Питер столько наговорил, но даже не намекнул, чего он от меня-то ждет.  
Дерек дернулся, чуть не скинув Стайлза с собственной кровати. А тот схватился за первое попавшееся под руку, чтобы не упасть. И застыл, глядя на бантик практически под своей ладонью. Медленно поднял голову, всмотрелся в зеленые глаза:  
\- Мы в прошлый раз не закончили. У тебя дела какие-то были... Сегодня, как я понимаю, никаких дел нет? - с этими словами он сорвал бант, чтобы под ним обнаружить знакомые болты вместо молнии. - Опять, блин... Ты что — не мог надеть другие штаны для такого случая?  
Дерек, почувствовав возню у своей ширинки, начал извиваться и отворачиваться. Стайлза же его сопротивление только распаляло и тем увлеченней, помогая себе зубами, он расправлялся с ненавистной застежкой. Наконец, штаны расстегнуты. Повторить как в прошлый раз не получилось — Дерек изображал бедрами непристойный танец, так что Стайлзу долго не удавалось даже захватить пояс как следует, прежде чем спустить джинсы вниз. Прижав, насколько хватило сил, торс Дерека к матрасу своим телом, Стайлз сумел добиться своего, правда при этом получил вырвавшимся на свободу членом по губам и носу.  
Если совсем честно, Стайлз не планировал минет. Ну, не на первом свидании. Это вообще можно назвать свиданием? Тогда уж вторым, получается.  
Кутерьма в голове как в воронку засасывала все более-менее связные мысли, на поверхности оставались только первобытные инстинкты и эмоции. Стайлз даже не осознал, что жертва совсем прекратила сопротивление. Все еще продолжая удерживать Дерека, он задумчиво провел губами вдоль ствола. А потом в обратную сторону, добавив язык. На кончике появилась прозрачная капля, и он с интересом ее слизнул.  
Яркий непривычный вкус вызвал на удивление резкую боль в собственных штанах. Стайлз и не заметил, когда любимые джинсы превратились в орудие изощренной пытки. Он придавил коленями бедра Дерека и непослушными пальцами расстегнул молнию.  
Это не оформилось в сознательную мысль в его голове, но те самые инстинкты, видимо, не дремали. В тот момент, когда Стайлз осознал себя сидящим на Дереке, увидел, как его, Стайлза, член отбрасывает тень на член Дерека, в эту секунду что-то замкнуло в его голове, и он начал дрочить, как не делал этого никогда.  
Хватило нескольких резких движений, чтобы кончить. Прямо на живот Дерека, на котором изнывал от недостатка внимания ставший совсем огромным член. Стайлз несколько секунд пялился на эту картину. Чего-то не хватало. Он задумчиво водил пальцем по телу под собой. Наконец-то ничто не мешало заняться яйцами Дерека. Бережно, почти ласково он покатал их на ладони, немного оттянул. Не понял, как интерпретировать прозвучавший из-под кляпа всхлип. А потом взгляд его невольно скользнул выше, и Стайлз подушечкой пальца начал отслеживать вены от основания до головки, каждое движение заканчивая игривым тычком по кончику.  
Дерека выгнуло под ним, и вязкие капли выплеснулись на живот. Вот теперь все было почти как надо.  
Стайлз завороженно смешал жидкости друг с другом и машинально засунул испачканный палец в рот. Идеально.  
В реальность его выкинул яркий свет красных глаз.  
\- Блядь, - прошептал Стайлз. Не было никакого шанса выкрутиться. Зря он так много читал всякой фигни в интернете про устройство стай. Кончить на альфу стаи было однозначно хреновой идеей. Позвать кого-нибудь, чтобы отвязать Дерека, а самому спрятаться? Звать придется кого-то из оборотней, что сделает ситуацию еще хуже. Да и куда спрятаться? Сбежать тоже не годится — через три дня вконец озверевшего Дерека найдет вернувшийся отец.  
Стайлз встал, неторопливо заправился. Он старался не смотреть на красные злые фонари, но багровые отблески чудились на всех гладких поверхностях. Взял с комода упаковку салфеток и попытался вытереть густые капли с живота. Но те уже начали подсыхать, а усердно тереть Стайлзу не хватило духу.  
Он обреченно потянулся за ножницами. Толстые перевитые веревки не поддавались, Стайлз успел вспотеть, пока боролся с первой. Дерек первым делом освободил рот, а Стайлз еще раз мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу — надо было самому догадаться начать с кляпа. Он взялся за вторую руку, но рядом мелькнули острые когти, и веревка уже через мгновение упала.  
Ужасно нервировало, что Дерек, освободив рот, продолжал молчать. Нотациями или руганью отделаться не получится. Стайлз отвернулся и сжал голову руками, не желая видеть во вновь очеловечившихся глазах свой смертный приговор. За спиной Дерек возился с веревками на ногах. Страх сжимал внутренности. Стайлз ждал удара, поэтому прикосновение к его плечу чуть не довело до инфаркта. Дерек прижался сзади, зафиксировал голову Стайлза рукой.  
«Мои зубы — твоя шея», - вспомнилось ясно. «Вот и узнаем, каково это...»  
Мягкое, нежное прикосновение к шее. Обжигающее кожу горячее дыхание. И довольный сытый рык, от которого вибрировал, казалось, весь дом.  
«Не в этот раз», мелькнуло в голове. А потом Дерек дотянулся до его губ своими, и рассудок снова трусливо спрятался за инстинктами.


End file.
